


On Top of the World

by Sauronix



Series: Nix's Tumblr Fics [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brief Pining, Conversations About Marriage, Flash Fic, Love Confession, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13717968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauronix/pseuds/Sauronix
Summary: “Strange, Gladio," Ignis says, "I never thought you’d be the type to view marriage as a ball and chain.”“I don’t.” Not in theory, anyway. In practice, it’ll be a nightmare. Because there’s only one person he wants, only one person he daydreams about kissing, and he’s standing right next to Gladio. Problem is, his dad would never let him bring Ignis home. “I just don’t wanna marry someone my dad picks for me.”A flash fic in response to the prompt "things you said when we were on top of the world."





	On Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> This was in response to the prompt "things you said when we were on top of the world" on [my Tumblr](https://sauronix.tumblr.com/).

Gladio stands on the roof of the Citadel and looks out over Insomnia. Late afternoon traffic crawls like lines of ants on the streets below. In the Financial District, glass skyscrapers burn with the orange light of the setting sun. He’s up so high he can see it all. So high that gusts of wind tousle his hair, whipping it into his face one minute, then blowing it back the next. He runs a hand through it, grabbing a handful at the nape of his neck to hold it in place.

“Gladio. Iris said I’d find you here.”

Surprised, Gladio glances up and finds Ignis standing in the doorway to the stairs. “Yeah?” he says.

“I hope I’m not disturbing you.”

This is where Gladio comes when he wants to be alone, when he needs a few precious minutes to himself. Were it anyone else, he’d be annoyed—but it ain’t just anyone. It’s Iggy. “Nah, it’s fine with me. I was just working through some stuff.”

“Oh?” Ignis steps across the threshold and joins him at the low wall that separates the walkway from empty air. With his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hands tucked casually in the pockets of his dress pants, the sunlight turning his hair golden, he looks as beautiful as Gladio’s ever seen him. “A penny for your thoughts?”

Gladio waves a hand. “Just all this stuff with Noct’s wedding. Dad’s started getting on my case about settling down too. He’s obsessed with introducing me to girls.”

Ignis nods, but he looks out at the city below instead of at Gladio. “And this bothers you?”

“Well, he was in his thirties when I was born. Don’t see why I should have to get started sooner,” Gladio grumbles.

“Strange, Gladio, I never thought you’d be the type to view marriage as a ball and chain.”

“I don’t.” Not in theory, anyway. In practice, it’ll be a nightmare. Because there’s only one person he wants, only one person he daydreams about kissing, and he’s standing right next to Gladio. Problem is, his dad would never let him bring Ignis home. “I just don’t wanna marry someone my dad picks for me.”

“Ah. Well, that I can understand.”

“Besides, can you imagine me getting hitched right now? I’d feel sorry for any woman who had to put up with me.” Gladio chuckles, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I think it would be a shame,” Ignis says. Gladio looks at him and finds Ignis looking back, his green eyes luminous in the sunlight. “Were you to marry against your will. Were you to marry at all, that is.” Colour floods Ignis’s cheeks, and Gladio sees his Adam’s apple bob. He shakes his head and looks away, adjusting his glasses, and says in a voice that’s more than a little flustered, “I apologize. I shouldn’t have said that. I meant only that I would—well, I—if I had to stand by and watch you marry another—”

“Iggy,” Gladio says.

“I shouldn't have spoken,” Ignis says sharply. “I should go.”

“Iggy, wait!”

As Ignis turns to leave, Gladio grabs his hand, holding fast. He half expects Ignis to pull out of his grasp and beat a hasty, embarrassed retreat, but he doesn’t. First he looks at their joined hands, then up at Gladio’s face, his eyes impossibly wide. Impossibly vulnerable.

“Stay with me,” Gladio says, pulling him closer, until Ignis is in his arms, where he’s always wanted him to be. “Just for a little while longer.”


End file.
